Henrikki Vanhanen I
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , Kittilä, Lapland, |marital = Widower (only marriage, - ; for years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * (Kittilä Kraken 1905-1908, fired) * * Alempi Johtaja (Lower Director of the Ulkoasiainministeriö/Department of foreign affairs 1912-1921, Lower Director of the Karkkiaohjaus/Candy control department 1908-1912) * Päällikkö (Taikuri-Neuvoston, 1930-1939, Ulkoasiainministeriö/Department of foreign affairs 1921-1930) * Sjainen Taika-presidentti (Deputy leader of the Finnish wizarding world, briefly, 1939-1941) * Former Sjainen Taika-presidentti (ESTP, Former deputy leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1941 onward) |Signature = |Died = ; Kittilä, Lapland, ( , aged ) |alias = * Rikki (by his mother) * Rik (nickname) * Henrik (nickname) * Henri (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = * Blonde (originally) * Grey (by 1940) * White (by 1955) |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye icy blue, right eye dark brown |skin = Light |family = * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (wife) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (son) * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (son-in law) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (grandson) * Nikitha Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Suvi Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Ruuben Linna (grandson-in-law) * Keoni Vanhanen (grandson) * Yazhu Vanhanen (granddaughter) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (daughter) † * Kalle Karppinen (son-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (grandson) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (granddaughter-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (grandson) * George Weasley (grandson-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (great grandson) * Silja Weasley (great granddaughter) * Mikael Weasley (great grandson) * Madeline Weasley (great granddaughter) * Silja Karppinen (granddaughter) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (granddaughter) * Rigel Hawthorn (grandson-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (grandson) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (granddaughter-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (favourite son) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (daughter-in-law) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (daughter) † * Pankraz Hertz (son-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (grandson) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (granddaughter-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great granddaughter) * Lars Hertz (great grandson) * Katinka Hertz (great granddaughter) * Alasdair Hertz (great grandson) * Rainer Hertz (great grandson) * Thorsten Hertz (grandson) * Valeria Hertz (granddaughter-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great granddaughter) † * Felix Rosier (great grandson-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great grandson) * Beata Hertz (great granddaughter) * Lari Vanhanen (son) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (daughter-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (granddaughter) * Narciso Soranzo (grandson-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (grandson) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (granddaughter-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (grandson) * Markku Vanhanen (brother) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (sister-in-law) † * Ulrik Eriksson (nephew-in-law) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Anders Eriksson (great nephew) * Noah Eriksson (great great nephew) * Sorrel Ostberg (nee Eriksson) (great great niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (great great nephew-in-law) * Beatrix Ostberg (great great great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (great great niece) * Anton Eriksson (great nephew) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (great niece-in-law) † * Magnus Eriksson (great great nephew) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (great great niece-in-law) * Perran Erisson (née Penhallow) (great great nephew-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (great great nephew) * Zahra Weasley (great great niece-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (great great niece) * Élodie Guérin (great great niece-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (great nephew) * Kai Agumanu (great nephew-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (great niece) * Keenan Hailey (great nephew-in-law) * Walden Macnair (nephew-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (niece) † * Jasper Macnair (great nephew) † * Oscar Macnair (great nephew) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (father) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (mother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (in-laws) |Animagus = |Wand = Aspen, 10½", Wyvern hartstring |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (keeper) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (member) ** Förvaltningsstyrelsen * Finnish Ministry of Magic (deputy leader, briefly) ** Karkkiaohjaus (formerly) ** Ulkoasiainministeriö (formerly) ** Taikuri-Neuvoston (formerly) * Kittilä Kraken (former team) * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) |job = * for the Kittilä Kraken (1905-1908, fired) * Alempi Johtaja of the Karkkiaohjaus (Lower Director of the Finnish eqivilent of the Candy control department 1908-1912) * Alempi Johtaja of the Ulkoasiainministeriö (Lower Director of the Finnish eqivilent of the Department of foreign affairs, formerly 1912-1921) * Päällikkö of the Ulkoasiainministeriö (Chair of the Finnish eqivilent of the , formerly 1921-1930) * Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston (Chair of the Finnish eqivilent of the , formerly 1930-1939) * Sjainen Taika-presidentti (Deputy leader of the Finnish wizarding world, formerly 1939-1941, retired) * Institution Förvaltare (Durmstrang Institute Trustee) |hideg = - }} Henrikki "Henri" Jyrki Valdemar Alpertti Vanhanen, , ( - ) was a born to Alpertti Vanhanen II and Anja Vanhanen (née'' Takala). He had a single younger brother Markku Vanhanen, who was born 15 years after him, following several attempts by Henri's parents to have another child, Mark being born shortly before their father's death. In , Henrikki married Gertraud Vanhanen (née ''Weigand), the woman that his father had arranged for him before his death, with her he had five children. Their first was born in , Kalevi, followed by Fränze, Jyrki, Lari, and finally Anna-Liisa. After their mother's death in , he begrudgingly felt the need to take his younger brother in, while his wife treated Mark like one of their own, Henrikki openly resented the child for it. Despite this, both of Henri's elder two children viewed their uncle Mark as akin to a brother. The event would be mirrored when his son Jyrki died trying to stage a government coup, and Henri took in his two twin grandsons. However, the same resentment was not shown to them, as Jyrki had been Henri's favourite son. Thus his two grandsons were raised alongside his younger two children, who were in their teens when this happened. Category:Durmstrang Institution Förvaltare Category:Karkkiaohjaus Category:Ulkoasiainministeriö Category:Member of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Päällikkö Category:Ulkoasiainministeriö Päällikkö Category:Alempi Johtaja Category:Kittilä Kraken Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Professional Keeper Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Sjainen Taika-presidentti Category:Durmstrang Förvaltningsstyrelsen Category:Fired Quidditch Players Category:Dragonpox Victims Category:Illness Deaths Category:Magical Creature Hunter Category:Heterochromia Category:Politicians Category:Finnish Politicians Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass